Triangulo
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: Ginny Weasley: a princesa Gryffindor. Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini: dois dos mais notorios Slytherins. O que acontece quando estas serpentes manhosas ganham interesse na nossa pequena leoa? Muitos beijos e piadas. Draco/Ginny/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: São meus. Nop, nem mesmo o Draco…ou o Blaise. Porcaria!(tradução literal do que a autora escreveu)

A/N: Ginny: 6º ano; Draco e Blaise: 7º ano. O Blaise é caracterizado puramente pela imaginação da autora, imaginem-no como um sedutor rapaz italiano.

N/T: A fic não é minha, é apenas tradução e adaptação da fic "Triangle" de Pamie884. Como é óbvio, fui autorizada pela autora a traduzir e publicar a fic. Não penso parar as outras fics, mas neste momento estou ocupadíssima e é mais fácil traduzir do que criar, por isso deixo-vos com esta fic. Espero que gostem

**Capítulo Um**

Ela estava novamente a olhar para ele. Ele nem a conseguia ver; os seus olhos estavam firmemente fixos na página 173 do livro de Transfiguração. Estiveram assim nos últimos quinze minutos, mas merda se ele conseguia sentir o olhar dela a queimá-lo.

Queimá-lo? Engraçado ele ter usado esta particular palavra para descrever a maneira como ela o fazia sentir. Ele libertou um ronco de desaprovação_. _Agora até estava a fazer poesia com o que sentia? Alguém que o estrangulasse naquele momento e acabasse com aquele tormento.

Ele não era uma pessoa sentimental. Ele nem gostava de sentimentos. Era frio. Horrivelmente mauzinho e (para a maioria das pessoas) irritantemente sarcástico, sim. Mas poeta e do tipo romântico? Merda, não! Nem ele queria sequer pensar em ser assim.

Mas chateava-o. Ela chateava-o. Será que a miúda não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que observá-lo? Não que ele a pudesse culpar, afinal ele era indiscutivelmente sexy, rico, inteligente… e sexy. Talvez não fosse a pessoa mais modesta, mas ele não ligava muito á modéstia. Ele era um Slytherin, certo?

De volta ao problema em mãos. A sua perseguidora. Ele perguntava-se se ela realmente acreditava ser tão discreta quanto ele deixava que ela pensasse que era. Bem, ela não era discreta de todo! E ele começava a achar que talvez ele devesse "apresentá-la" a esse facto.

Ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso malicioso ao pensar na ingenuidade da rapariga. Só porque mais ninguém reparava nela não queria dizer que ele não o fizesse. Bem, talvez ele não estivesse muito a par dos acontecimentos da vida dela, mas ele tinha uma boa ideia do que esperar dela. Porque o que a pequena ruiva não se tinha apercebido é que também ele a observava.

Não que houvesse algo terrivelmente interessante nela. Mas não era como se ela fosse também mais uma peça da mobília do castelo. Ela até era bastante atraente. Na verdade, ele até estava surpreso por nenhum dos palermas que viviam dentro do castelo tivesse reparado nela. No entanto, agora que ele pensava nisso, não era surpresa nenhuma porque era exactamente o que ela queria. Ela queria misturar-se com a multidão. Ela queria ser o observador e não o observado.

Os cabelos da sua nuca arrepiaram-se. Isso significava que ela estava perto. Realmente Patético. Ele nunca tinha dito mais que algumas poucas palavras á pequena tentação, e eram todas insultuosas, mas o seu corpo reagia perante ela como se fosse algo normal no dia-a-dia. O canto da sua boca torceu-se para formar um sorriso malicioso. Silenciosamente ele contemplou como outras partes da sua anatomia reagia á presença da ruiva.

Ali. Ali ia ela. Deslizando silenciosamente por entre as prateleiras cobertas por livros mesmo ao lado dele. Ele fechou o seu livro de Poções e empurrou-o para dentro da sua mochila. Os seus olhos estavam colados ás costas dela o tempo todo, como se ela fosse um íman. Também ela arrumou as suas coisas para ir embora. Ele olhou em volta da biblioteca, estava deserta. "Provavelmente já é hora de jantar." Ele pensou. Ele olhou de relance para ela antes de sair da biblioteca.

Alguns corredores depois, ele escondeu-se numa esquina escura. Ela teria que passar por ali para ir para o Salão Nobre. Esperou.

AH! OS passos dela ecoavam suavemente pelo corredor deserto abaixo. Num movimento rápido, logo que ela apareceu, ele esticou o braço, agarrou-a pela cintura e empurrou-a contra a porta da sala de aula em frente, tapando a boca dela com a sua mão livre só por precaução. E ainda bem que o fez porque ela libertou um gemido assustado. Ele apercebeu-se que era a primeira vez que ela fazia algo que podia ter dado nas vistas.

Ele conseguiu abrir a porta e empurrou a rapariga que se debatia para dentro da sala de aula. Com uma volta rápida, sem largá-la, encostou-a novamente á porta e, olhando-a nos olhos, murmurou um feitiço silenciador para que ninguém lá fora os pudesse ouvir.

Lentamente removeu a mão dos lábios dela, acariciando-os levemente. Ela olhou para ele espantada por um momento, os seus olhos abertos revelavam muitas emoções: choque, medo e, sim!, ali mesmo, excitação. Ele não a tinha sobrestimado, então. Óptimo!

Ela lambeu o lábio superior e depois falou.

-Malfoy?

Ele sorriu arrogantemente para ela, passando a sua varinha entre os seus longos e pálidos dedos. Depois finalmente respondeu.

-Weasley! – sentiu-a arrepiar-se com o toque da sua respiração na pele da face sardenta.

A/N: Este capítulo é mais curto que os restantes. Deixem Review…e podem ir se acostumando a Sonserinos bonitos e atraentes…

N/T: Eu li esta fic há algum tempo e simplesmente adorei, decidi traduzi-la, com consentimento da autora, claro. Espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Ela lambeu o lábio superior e depois falou._

_-Malfoy?_

_Ele sorriu arrogantemente para ela, passando a sua varinha entre os seus longos e pálidos dedos. Depois finalmente respondeu._

_-Weasley! – sentiu-a arrepiar-se com o toque da sua respiração na pele da face sardenta._

Ginny continuou a olhar para ele, os seus olhos cor de avelã apreensivos.

-Queres alguma coisa, Malfoy?

-Engraçado perguntares, - ele ironizou – é que eu ia perguntar exactamente o mesmo.

As sobrancelhas da ruiva ergueram-se confusas.

-Estás a falar de quê?

-Acreditas mesmo que eu não percebo que tu me segues?

O maxilar se Ginny caiu numa expressão surpresa e indignada.

-Eu não ando a te seguir!

-Hum, - Draco respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar céptico. – Então que nome lhe dás? Observar pássaros? Só que sem os binóculos… ah e sem os pássaros?

-Na verdade, eu chamo Observar Furões. Sem os binóculos e sem os pássaros mas com um grande, albino e estúpido Furão!

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. Deu um passo em frente, erguendo a varinha. Ginny encolheu-se contra a porta mas a sua face manteve-se desafiante. O Slytherin elevou a varinha e bateu com ela levemente no nariz sardento de Ginny.

-Devia eu amaldiçoar-te e acabar com isto? Não gosto de perder o meu tempo.

-Eu!? Eu estou a te fazer perder o teu tempo?! – Ginny exclamou, consciente da varinha apontada á sua cara. – Foste tu que me empurraste para esta sala! Eu diria que és tu que me estás a fazer perder o meu tempo!

-És tu que me andas a perseguir! – Draco rosnou, o seu temperamento começando a tomar conta dele. Ginny soltou um gemido assustado e encostou-se ainda mais á porta. Os olhos de Draco brilhavam com fúria e as suas bochechas tinham uma leve coloração rosa. – Porque diabos estás sempre a olhar para mim? É irritante!

-Não sei, - Ginny murmurou corando até às raízes do cabelo. Ela baixou os olhos, incapaz de o enfrentar, o olhar desafiador tinha desaparecido completamente e agora ela parecia genuinamente confusa.

Draco parou, a sua face mudando de raiva para surpresa.

-O quê? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Que raio de resposta é essa?

-Uma resposta honesta, - Ginny disse irritada – mas julgo que não seja algo a que estejas habituado, não é?

Draco deu um passo em frente.

-Vá lá, julguei que fosses mais esperta do que isso. – perante o olhar inquisidor de Ginny, ele explicou – ofender um Slytherin irritado enquanto estás sozinha num quarto á mercê dele.

-Á tua mercê? – Ginny riu e rolou os olhos. – Ora, por favor!

Com um rosnar irritado, Draco empurrou-a rudemente contra a parede. Ginny gemeu de susto antes de meter a mão no bolso para tirar a sua varinha. Draco, no entanto, foi mais rápido. Draco agarrou a varinha e atirou-a para o outro lado da sala atrás dele. Os olhos da ruiva abriram-se ainda mais com medo e espanto enquanto a sua varinha voava pelo ar e batia contra o chão num canto escuro do outro lado da sala.

-O que é que estavas dizendo mesmo, Weasley?

-Uh…

-Exactamente o que eu pensei. – Draco sibilou triunfantemente.

Ginny rosnou chateada, antes de tentar afastar o louro para longe dela. Draco deu um passo atrás, apanhado de surpresa e depois riu e agarrou-a pelos pulsos, empurrando e prendendo-os contra a parede um de cada lado da cabeça dela. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e lançou um sorriso arrogante perante a sua vitória.

-A sério, Weasley, não consegues ganhar uma luta contra mim.

-Estás a te esquecer quantos irmãos eu tenho, Malfoy. – Ginny retrucou antes de tentar acertar com o joelho nos genitais dele. Falhou o alvo, no entanto tinha a certeza que tinha conseguido fazer uma nódoa negra na cosa dele. Draco afastou-se de repente soltando os pulsos dela, completamente estupefacto. Rindo da expressão de espanto na cara dele, Ginny tentou passar por ele para ir buscar a sua varinha.

Sentindo-se irritado com o riso dela e o facto de tê-la subestimado, Draco agarrou o braço dela. Conforme ele a puxou para o interior dos seus braços, Ginny deu a volta e rodeou a perna nas dele, puxando-as. Ela teve apenas um breve momento para desfrutar do olhar irritado na cara dele antes de aperceber-se que ela, também, estava caída sobre o chão poeirento. Ela esforçou-se por se endireitar mas Draco segurava as suas mãos e antes que Ginny percebesse o que estava a acontecer, ele lançou-se sobre ela e prendeu-a ao chão com o seu corpo.

Draco respirava profundamente sobre ela, os olhos dele brilhavam.

-Bem, não era isto que eu esperava do nosso encontro, - ele disse lentamente – Não que eu me importe minimamente.

Ginny lançou um som de protesto enquanto movia as suas andas, tentando tira-lo de cima de si. Um sorriso malicioso apareceu na cara do louro por causa dos movimentos dela.

-Sim! Definitivamente não me importo nada! – ele provocou.

-Malfoy! – Ela suspirou embaraçada, com um tom rosado enchendo as suas faces. – Sai de cima de mim!

-Desculpa, que disseste? – O louro disse roucamente, aproximando a sua cara da dela. Por momentos, a ruiva julgou que ele a fosse beijar mas ele rodou a sua cabeça de maneira a sussurrar no ouvido dela. – Sair EM cima de ti? - Ele inclinou o peso todo do seu corpo sobre o dela e lentamente roçou os quadris no interior das coxas dela.

-Malfoy! – Ela exclamou com o coração a palpitar violentamente no seu peito. Ela lutou debaixo dele, os movimentos do corpo dela causando uma deliciosa fricção entre eles.

Draco gemeu suavemente contra o pescoço dela:

-Ginny.

A pequena ruiva ficou completamente quieta, surpresa. Ela achava que nunca o tinha ouvido dizer o seu nome. Nunca! Ela achava que ele nem SABIA o seu nome. Ela havia estado inconscientemente segurando a respiração, á espera que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Ela expirou ruidosamente e Draco estremeceu ao sentir a respiração quente dela fazer cócegas no seu pescoço e orelha.

-Sinceramente, Ginny – ele disse com voz rouca. – Se continuas a te mexer dessa maneira e a fazer sons desses, eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus actos.

-Eu não estou a fazer nada! - Ela disse indignada, respirando fundo. O ar que saiu dos seus lábios roçou de novo a nuca do louro e eles afastou-se um pouco para olhar para ela.

-Humm…- Draco olhou-a nos olhos profundamente, um olhar como prata líquida. – Porque não mudamos isso, sim?

_N/T: olá! Peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto mas aqui está e vou tentar não levar meses a traduzir o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem. Beijo_


End file.
